


Escape Card

by IllusionsOfInsanity



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Every so often I appear with more soulsilvershipping, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionsOfInsanity/pseuds/IllusionsOfInsanity
Summary: Being obligated to pose for photos sucked, but he didn't have to stay. He especially shouldn't if it meant he was going to die of discomfort.*based on a kissing prompt from Tumblr
Relationships: Kotone | Lyra/Silver
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Escape Card

**Author's Note:**

> *Prompt number 49, A kiss as a Necessity

Her lips were staring to ache.

Lyra felt like her lips were going to split open and bleed at the corners from all the smiling she'd done. Yes, it was an event. Yes, she was all dressed up in a sparking red dress with her very dashing boyfriend woven arm in arm. Yes, they were event and reporting photographers.

That didn't make her feel any better about standing there, waving cheerfully and smiling all the while.

Seriously, she had lost track of how long she and Silver had been stuck in this position. How long had it been since the first photographer flagged them down? Thirty minutes? An hour? _Longer_? It seemed all she had done since they arrived was wave and smile.

It was during the hundredth wave that Lyra caught Silver's face in her peripheral vision. While he wasn't one for crowds normally, his eyes were seemingly glazing over as he weakly smiled with just his lips. His eyes were firmly in the realm of expression reserved for unbridled panic.

The champion's smile faltered before she bowed her head at the cameras. "I'm so sorry, could you give us a moment, please? I'm terribly thirsty," she lied.

The cameras, trained by now that if they kept her beyond the time she wanted they would get _zero_ pictures, dutifully backed away and lowered their lenses. Lyra nodded and thanked them under her breath before she dragged Silver out of sight of all the guests and reporters, only pausing to snatch a bottle of water from a refreshment table.

She quickly released her boyfriend and effortlessly popped off the water bottle's cap. "Okay, Silver," she said as she took a deep breath. "How are you doing? I know that crowds like this aren't your thing. You look ragged."

Silver fiddled with his suit sleeves as if they were shrinking on him--they were not--before he looked up at her. "I ran out of energy for cute couples photos like an hour ago," he admitted. "It's way too noisy here and I _really_ hate the way people keep looking at me."

Lyra's brow immediately softened as she handed Silver the bottle she had forgot she was holding already. He took it and nervously stole a few sips before clutching it tight. "Thank you for coming," she told him gently. "I know you've had a lot of bad experiences with social events like this, and it means a lot to me that you'd come anyway."

His namesake eyes lifted, warmed by a soft affection. "Always," he told her. "After everything you've done for me and all we've done together, I can stand around in a few gatherings."

" _Awww_ ," Lyra cooed. "That's very sweet, Silver." Though her tone was soft, her eyes lowered. "But, that's the thing. I don't want you to force yourself to stay here if you're miserable. That just sucks," she told him. "I want you to be comfortable. That's more important to me than you posing in pictures with me or being with me in meetings."

Silver's eyes went wide for a moment before he chuckled and shook his head. "When did we become adults like this," he asked softly, in a lighthearted sort of way. "We went from bickering as kids to growing up and having...well, discussions like this. It's a bit surreal to think about," he admitted.

Lyra gave him a bittersweet smile. "It's just how getting old works, I guess," she sighed. "You go from arguing and battles to stuffy events and calm discussion over figuring when to cut and run."

Silver lifted his head. "Oo, wait, wait. Go back to the cut and run part," he said hurriedly. His lips morphed into a smirk. "Is that actually on the table? If it is, I'm game. This suit might look nice but it's _killing_ me," he added, pulling at a cuff.

His girlfriend just huffed before she softly brushed his suit sleeves off. "Such a shame; you wear it so well..." After a moment of feigned mourning, she shook her head. "As much as I wish it was, I have some important business matters after all these photoshoots. However, there's nothing stopping you from taking a break. Maybe you could head out and get some air for a bit," she offered. "Whatever makes you feel better about being here. You can even go home if you want."

Silver knitted his brow. "I can't go home with you," he replied without hesitation. "That's not fair to you."

"It's not unfair," she countered. "I'll be stuck here for several more hours and frankly, you don't seem to have the energy for it. I'd hate for you to get stuck here sitting around for me, answering questions and getting your photo taken." Lyra carefully examined her dress to ensure it was in pristine condition before she smiled softly at her boyfriend. "I want you to do what will make you happy and comfortable."

They locked eyes for a moment before Silver abruptly wilted under her gaze. He drew out a long sigh and shook his head. "Just the thought of going back out there is exhausting to me," he admitted sadly. "But I don't want to leave you alone to deal with it." He lifted his gaze to meet hers again, taking a moment to appreciate their softness. "Are you sure you'll be okay if I head home?"

Lyra smiled and nodded her head. "I'll be just fine," she told him. "You go on home and take a nap if you'd like."

Silver gave her a thankful smile before he peeled himself off the wall. "Thank you, Lyra." He paused just long enough to give her a soft kiss, one that she returned as if on reflex. When he finally stepped away, he seemed just a bit brighter, as if the kiss had given him a slight boost. "Good luck out there, dear," he breathed. "I'll be waiting for you back home. Or, I mean, I can come pick you up when you're done," he offered.

Lyra quirked an eyebrow. "That's sweet, but we both know you're going to be sawing logs the second you lay your head down."

He just chuckled and shook his head. "You know me so well," he murmured. "Well then, looks like I'm sneaking away off a balcony," he said. "I'm sure Crobat will be fine flying from here."

The brunette grinned at him. "I'm sure he will, but make sure you stay out of sight of the cameras. You _know_ how much they love those pictures of you taking off from unusual places.

He paused to rub his neck. "Don't I know it," he echoed. He gave her one last smile. "Have fun out there," he teased before he started off.

Lyra watched him with a smile. "Thanks," she replied playfully. "Enjoy having the bed to yourself for the next four hours!"

"As if I would," he called over his shoulder before disappearing behind a fork in the hall.

Lyra shook her head with an amused smile before she took a long sip from the water bottle. "Well, time to get back to work," she sighed. Putting on a brave face, she strode out back to the crowd of photographers for another round.

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days, I'll write a Pokémon fic less domestic/mundane, one with action, and battling. That day is not today.


End file.
